


The Downside

by boudicca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudicca/pseuds/boudicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a downside to Italy's presence in Germany's life.  Besides having to rescue him, clean up after him, deal with him interrupting work, force him to take training seriously, listen to him chatter constantly, and deal with his brother's aggression.  Besides those things.</p><p>With Italy crawling into Germany's bed virtually every night, the shower is his last bastion of privacy.  And he makes full use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downside

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme de-anon.

He didn't really mind Italy being around all the time. As much of a nuisance it was taking care of him sometimes, Germany couldn't deny that Italy's constant cheer and affection was kind of... nice. Pleasant to be around. He wasn't going to admit it to Italy anytime soon - that would make him do it more, Germany figured, and the way it was now was about all he could take - but he didn't really object to Italy following him around, showing up at his house at all hours of the day and night, or making him home-cooked pasta almost every night.

There was a downside, though. Besides having to rescue him, clean up after him, deal with him interrupting work, force him to take training seriously, listen to him chatter constantly, and deal with his brother's aggression. Besides those things. Germany missed his privacy. Sure, Prussia was never one to take a closed door too seriously, but even he understood that a man needed some alone time sometimes. (Especially, Prussia would have pointed out, a man with a porn collection as big as Germany's.) Italy didn't quite seem to get that - it had apparently never crossed his mind that Germany's preference for sleeping alone might be because of certain elements of his bedtime routine. And his waking-up routine. And his woke-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-and-can't-go-back-to-sleep routine.

So, with Italy crawling into Germany's bed virtually every night, the shower was his last bastion of privacy. And he made full use of it. Occasionally he could even get himself off twice in a single lengthy shower, although it meant for sure that Prussia would hassle him about using up all the hot water. He wasn't in the mood for trying to break any speed records today, though, and as the hot water pounded against his chest he stroked himself to hardness slowly, taking his time.

One hand against the wall, the other on his cock, he closed his eyes, trying to envision the pictures from one of his favorite magazines. That was one major disadvantage of jacking off in the shower - he didn't have his magazines. (He'd mostly memorized their contents anyways, but still.) No, since Italy's presence in his life he'd stowed them away in the back of his closet - he had always been discreet about them, but he particularly didn't want Italy stumbling across them by mistake. Wouldn't be right to go corrupting his naive young ally. He bit his lower lip in annoyance - now was not the time to think of Italy _(and especially not his taut little ass)_ \- and tried to focus on the image in his head.

 _The man, bound wrist and ankle, on his knees, his ass flushed and marked from where the crop, poised in that pale, delicate hand, had already struck._ He slid his hand down to the base of his cock. _The shining leather of the thigh-high boots on the lean dominant, beneath the_ Schutzstaffel _uniform jacket that concealed the torso_. And up. _The look on -_

"Germaaaannnnyyy!" Italy exclaimed, the door of the bathroom banging against the wall as he barged in.

Germany froze, feeling his face color even as the rational part of his mind told him that Italy probably hadn't seen what he was doing yet, since he had his back to the door. "Italy -" he managed in a choked voice, without turning around of course.

"Germany, Germany, Prussia said you were taking a shower but I should just go on in and I wanted to tell you th -"

"I need you to leave." The urge to lecture Italy on his manners for the intrusion was by far overwhelmed by the urge to get him out of the room, now.

"Is Germany mad at me?" Italy whined.

To his horror, Germany heard the shower curtain move, and a moment later Italy was pressing his face into Germany's back, his arms clamped around his chest, oblivious to the fact that he was getting his clothes soaked.

"I'm sorrrryyyy about training yesterday, I didn't mean to lose all those grenades, pleeeease don't be mad at me, Germany..."

Germany closed his eyes in frustration, trying to reason out the best way to end this situation as soon as possible. His hard-on had, unfortunately, not taken the interruption as a sign to depart - actually a little the other way, if he admitted it, but he didn't - so there was no way he could turn around without Italy seeing.

"Germany, why aren't you talking, why won't you even look at me...?" Italy wailed, clutching Germany even tighter.

Germany sighed and shut off the water. He couldn't let poor Italy suffer just because the alternative was embarrassing to him. "I'm not mad at you, Italy. I -"

"Yay!" Italy exclaimed, nuzzling Germany's shoulder blades then finally releasing his grip on Germany's body. "Oh look Germany, I got my clothes all wet and -" he moved around Germany's side, to show Germany his sopping-wet shirtsleeves - " _Oh_." Italy's eyes were on Germany's cock now.

Germany was amazed there was enough blood in his body for him to stay hard and blush so deeply at the same time.

"Yours is _definitely_ different than mine..." Italy observed, sounding a bit anxious. "Yours is, um, really big!"

"Ah, well... that's okay, Italy, it's, uh, normal for -"

"Can I touch it?" The anxiety in his voice a moment ago was gone, replaced by that ridiculous enthuasiasm he had for so many things.

That idea was a little too appealing for comfort. "I don't think that that would be a good idea, Italy. Maybe you should -"

"Um, um, maybe it would be okay, if you touched mine too?"

 _Mein Gott._ Germany hadn't even _begun_ to figure out what to say to that before Italy started undoing his pants. The look in his eyes was almost shy as he pulled out his dick, half-hard. "It's not as big, and..."

Germany exhaled sharply at the sight. Whatever concerns Italy had about it, Germany couldn't agree - he looked _delectable_. It took most of his self-control to speak instead of grab. "Are you _sure_ , Italy, that you want to do this...?"

"Ve~" Italy nodded, a smile creeping across his face as he realized that meant Germany was going to do it.

Cautiously, trying to ignore the part of him yelling that this was a very bad idea, Germany stepped closer to Italy and gently wrapped his hand around Italy's cock. Italy made a small happy sound. Germany could feel him hardening between his fingers, and made a small motion with his hand.

Italy jerked, made another wordless noise.

Germany gently slid his hand down and back up Italy's shaft, taking care not to put too much strain on Italy's foreskin, tight around the head. Italy murmured, moving his hips with Germany's movements.

Germany watched him closely, quickly losing awareness of the awkwardness of the situation in favor of being very turned on by it. He used his other hand to guide Italy's hand to his own cock.

"Ohh..." Italy sighed, giving Germany a tentative squeeze around the base of his cock.

Germany surpressed a grunt and kept working Italy's cock, his movements becoming quicker and less cautious. Italy was obviously enjoying this, thrusting slightly into Germany's hand.

Italy's touch on Germany wasn't purposeful, but the feel of those slender fingers on his hard cock was a pleasure in itself. Italy's hand wandered over Germany's cock, exploring. He tugged the foreskin all the way down, then rolled his palm across the head before trailing his hand down the shaft. His fingertips then wandered up into Germany's pubic hair before returning to his cock, exploring the bottom this time. He ran his thumb along the vein, his movements gaining confidence as Germany groaned, low and throaty. He rubbed at the base of the head with the pad of his thumb for a few moments before finally gripping Germany's cock in his hand and pumping with surprising competence.

As Germany brought Italy close to orgasm, Italy's strokes on Germany became erratic. Germany wrapped his free hand over Italy's and guided his hand in quick, effective strokes, to catch up to where Italy was.

Italy thrust into Germany's hand, hard, and came with a high, incomprehensible cry. Germany, his hand still over Italy's smaller one on his own cock, finished himself off a few moments later with a masculine grunt, come spattering on the tile.

His head still full of post-orgasmic fog, Germany leaned against the wall, noticing Italy's wide-eyed expression. "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy nodded vigorously. "Um. I just was wondering if we could do that again later maybe? Soon?"

Germany smiled breathlessly. " _Ja... Ja._ If you want to we will."

Italy beamed and crushed him in a hug. "Yay! I want to, and maybe we can -"

"But now," Germany interrupted, common sense returning to him, "you should dry off, and let me finish my shower."

Italy nodded, surprisingly compliant. Germany watched with satisfaction as Italy stripped off his clothes and picked up a towel. Apparently there was a way to get Italy to be obedient, after all. Too bad he couldn't plan on using this method in their training.


End file.
